


Sharing is Caring

by Padackles31719



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, blindfold, light dom/sub dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padackles31719/pseuds/Padackles31719
Summary: This was gonna be just porn but somehow I ended up with a back story and now I have a plot and damnit! But there’s still gonna be plenty of porn.





	Sharing is Caring

Jared knew he was in trouble the minute he walked in to his house. The house that he shared with his wife, boyfriend, and girlfriend.

Jared knew how lucky he was to have met Gen. He had already been dating Jensen for three years when she ended up becoming a guest star on Supernatural. 

Danneel had flown to Vancouver to visit Jensen a few months after they had wrapped Ten Inch Hero. She knew that he was dating Jared and suggested they all could hang out together while she was in town. After one drunken night and a really intense game of Never Have I Ever, Danneel ended up in his and Jared’s bed.  Not much sleep was had that night.

Jensen and Danneel started hanging out more frequently. Taking turns flying back and forth between LA and Vancouver. Jared knew Jensen loved him but he had also fallen in love with Danneel. Jared loved her as well, he loved it when the three of them spent time together. In and out of bed. But he wasn’t in love with her like Jensen was. 

After many days spent talking and arguing because Jensen was a stubborn jerk who didn’t want to hurt Jared, Jared gave Jensen his blessing when he mentioned he wanted to marry Danneel. Jensen and Danneel had already had their own conversation in regards to where this left Jared. When Jensen told him they both still wanted him to be a part of their relationship it took him all of 2 seconds to agree. 

He loved Jensen so much but he wanted him to be happy. And if this arrangement was what made him happy, Jared would do it. It’s not like it was a hardship. He still had Jensen and now he had Danneel too. The three of them ended up buying a house together. 

A year later Genevieve entered the picture. Jared fell head over heels almost instantly. He of course had permission from Jensen and Danneel to start dating Gen. It took Jared almost 6 months of dating her and hiding the details of his home life before he felt confident enough to tell Gen. 

Jared had known it was a risk but as much as he loved Gen he couldn’t give up his relationship with Jensen and Danneel. He was shocked with how okay she was with the situation. Even more so with the fact she suggested they all could maybe spend a night together. 

The first night Jared spent with all four of them together was a turning point for all of them. It was like Gen was a missing puzzle piece they didn’t know was missing. 

Now it’s two years later, Jared and Gen are happily married and living with their boyfriend Jensen and their girlfriend Danneel. And it works for them. They didn’t care what anyone else thought of their arrangement. They all loved each other and that’s all that mattered. 

Today Jared had gotten stuck filming later than Jensen so he wasn’t surprised to walk inside to find all three people he loved sitting in the living room. He was however surprised to see them all practically naked and holding various items they didn’t bring out that often. 

Jared looked between all three of them and began to rock back on his heels. His lovers only pulled out the handcuffs, blindfold, and flogger when he needed to be punished. 

They weren’t really in to a lot of BDSM type stuff but not long after they all started sleeping together they had noticed how truly submissive Jared was. Jensen, Danneel, and Gen had pretty dominating personalities. They all liked to be in control and Jared loved being under their control. 

Gen was the first one to get up from her seat on the couch. She walked over to where Jared was standing and ran a perfectly manicured finger up his arm. She lifted the blindfold up with her other hand and held it in front of Jared’s face.

“I’m going to put this on you Jared and you’re not going to move or utter a single word until one of us tells you to. Nod if you understand me.”

Jared nodded his head at his wife. She was so sexy when she got like this. He still had no idea what he did that triggered this but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Gen reached up and tied the blindfold over his eyes. He couldn’t see anything which was hot as hell but also sucked. He wanted to watch his beautiful girls and boy while they did things to him. 

He felt strong arms wrapping around his waist and a tongue on his neck. Jensen. His boyfriend was licking and biting at his neck in all the right places. Jared was trying so hard to control the moan he wanted to let out.

Thankfully Danneel took pity on him and caught his lips in a rough kiss. He knew it was his girlfriend because he didn’t have to bend down as much as her hands grabbed his face to kiss him. She continued licking her way inside his mouth. She tasted so sweet, like bubblegum. They all teased her for obsession with old scool Bazooka bubble gum but she always tasted so good bexause of it. 

Suddenly all of it stopped and Jared felt a small hand link their fingers together. He smiled to himself as his wife slowly pulled him towards what he assumed was their bedroom. 

Once they stopped moving he was firmly pushed backwards landing on their custom made bed. It was large enough to fit all four of them comfortabley. He felt tugging on his arms. Taking that as a sign to move up towards the head of the bed he scooted his way up to where they wanted him. His hands were taken and quickly cuffed to two of the bars on their headboard. 

Almost immediately he felt someone tugging off his sweatpants and briefs while someone else removed his shoes. It was bad enough that he was blindfolded but the fact nobody was really speaking was making him slightly uncomfortable. 

 He snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he felt lips and tongues all over his body. Danneel reclaimed his mouth as she straddled his chest. Gen wasted no time swallowing his rock hard cock down to the base. And Jensen had spread his cheeks and began eating his ass like he’d been starving for it. 

Jared didn’t know which sensation to focus on. This was too much. Normally they were all together or broken off in to pairs. It wasn’t that often all the attention was focused on one person. It was a little overwhelming for Jared. 

Suddenly he felt Danneel move forward until her pussy was rubbing back and forth against his mouth. He didn’t need to be told what to do. With his hands cuffed he only had his mouth to work with which was fine by him. He loved the taste of both of his girls. He stuck his tongue out as Danneel rode his face. He loved when she did this. When she sat there and took what she wanted, controlling how fast or slow he could lick her clit. 

Danneel finally broke the silence. “God Jay I love how amazing you are at this. You eat me out so good!” She moaned as he gently nibbled at her clit. 

Jared was so focused on pleasing Danneel that it took him a second to realize that Gen’s mouth was no longer on his dick. Instead it was replaced by her wet pussy sinking down on him. 

Jensen had stopped eating him out and Jared instantly missed the mans tongue in his ass. 

“You should see her baby. Gen looks so good riding that monster cock of yours. The way her body looks as she rocks back and forth. Dee too. The way she’s fucking your face. Our girls are gorgeous.”

Jensen’s tongue was now replaced by two lubed fingers. Jared began thrusting his hips up in to his wife as his boyfriend started to open up his ass.

“Come on Jay. Fuck me harder!” Gen screamed as she slammed herself up and down on to his cock. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. He needed to cum. But not until his girls did first. 

Jared pulled out every trick he could with his tongue and it only took another few minutes before he had Danneel shaking above him. He licked every last drop that leaked from her pussy. She climbed off of him and unhooked the cuffs. “Thanks for the ride baby. Now grab our girl and give her what she needs!”

Jared reached out and grabbed his wife’s waist and plowed up in to her body as fast and hard as he could. 

“I know you’re close Jay but don’t come yet.” Jensen pulled his fingers out and shoved his cock inside Jared with no warning. 

Jared couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his mouth. 

“It’s okay baby let me hear you. I wanna know how good it feels. Me riding your cock as Jensen fucks your hot ass.” Gen met Jared thrust for thrust before her orgasm hit her. It took everything in him to not cum with her squeezing him from the inside. Once she finished she climbed off his lap. 

Now it was just him and Jensen. He felt the bed dip and he knew the girls were both laying there watching them. 

“Let’s give the girls a show baby. Want you to come on just my dick now.”

With Gen no longer riding him Jensen was able to bend his legs, practically folding Jared in half. Jensen was hitting his prostate so hard he knew it wouldn’t take much longer to finish without a hand on him. 

“You look so hot right now Jay. The way Jensen has you bent almost in half.“ Gen began pinching his nipples as she spoke.  “Does he feel good inside you? That big thick cock always feels so good when he plows in to me. Tell him how good it feels baby.” 

“Fuck he feels amazing. So full. I can’t wait until he comes inside me, want it dripping out of me.”

Jared loved fucking his girls but he needed to be fucked. He didn’t care if it was Jensen or Gen or Danneel with a strap on. He loved the feeling of being stuffed full of cock, real or not. 

Jareds words spurred Jensen on. He let go of whatever control he had and fucked Jared so hard the bed was shaking. 

“Jen! Baby I’m gonna cum. Are you close?”

Jared always wanted his partners to finish before himself. He was a giver like that. 

“Yea Jay. Gonna cum in your tight little hole. You want it baby?”

Jared just nodded, no longer able to form words. He felt it the second Jensen let go inside him. 

“Cum for me sweetheart.” Jensen whispered in his ear and Jared did. 

The blindfold was removed as soon as he came down from his orgasm. Gen was curled up next to him with her head on his chest. Jensen on the other side mirroring Gen. While Danneel was spooning Gen. As amazing as their sex life was, these are the moments he loved most. All four of them cuddled on top of each other. 

“So I gotta ask, what did I do to deserve that? Which by the way wasn’t much of a punishment.” 

“Punishment? Baby that wasn’t supposed to be a punishment. Did you really not realize your birthday was tomorrow? That was just a pre birthday present.” Gen laughed in to his chest. 

Well damn if that’s just his pre birthday present he couldn’t wait to see what they had in store for him tomorrow.  

 


End file.
